Nouvel élève
by NyreaPower
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à Beacon Hills High School, Stiles ne pose pas de questions sur lui ? Ah... Ils se connaissent. Ah... Le nouvel élève lui saute sur le dos. Ah...QUOI ? LE NOUVEL ÉLÈVE LUI SAUTE SUR LE DOS ? Sterek ( Stiles x Derek) et Tylamon ( Tyler x Damon)


Crossover Teenwolf et Vampire Diaries :

Un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, Damon Salvatore fait plus d'un curieux. Mais bizarrement celui qui devrait l'être le plus ne lui accorde qu'un bref signe de tête, et Damon lui envoie son plus beau sourire. Scott est étonné que son meilleur ne soit pas plus excité et ne pose pas de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Damon qui venait de s'asseoir derrière Stiles lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Alors, t'es pas plus heureux de me revoir que ça, Stiles ? ». Et Stiles soupirer : « Je sens que l'année va être longue ». Puis dire en ne regardant toujours pas le nouvel élève : « Si Damon, si, je suis ravie de te revoir ». Damon souri de toutes ses dents alors que Stiles lui, soupira.

En sortant de la classe Scott voulu en demander plus à son meilleur ami au sujet du nouvel élève, mais Damon lui sautait sur le dos et lui faisait des chatouilles. Tous les élèves étaient stupéfaits par la complicité des deux jeunes gens. Scott le premier. A la fin de la journée, Damon insistait pour ramener Stiles dans sa voiture de sport noir –déjà vu ?- mais Stiles déclina en disant qu'il avait un truc à faire avec Scott et qu'il l'appellerait plus tard. Sur le trajet vers le loft de Derek, Scott harcela Stiles de questions, mais il ne lui répondait pas et lui sortait des phrases comme : « Attention Scott, on ne copie pas Stiles ! » ou encore « Attention Stiles-attitude repérer éliminer copieur ». Il ne restait jamais sérieux et faisait tout pour changer de sujet. Arriver au loft le reste de la meute entendit très bien ce que Stiles et Scott dirent :

«_Non Scott je ne te dirai rien sur le nouveau !

_ Mais quand il t'as vu, il t'a sauté dessus ! »

Un grognement sourd les interrompit. Derek. Les deux meilleurs amis se dirigèrent à l'intérieur et purent voir les regards interrogateurs sur Stiles, qui, énervé par l'interrogatoire de Scott, leur dit sèchement : « Le premier qui ne pose ne serait-ce qu'une question sur le nouveau et moi, ne reverras pas la lumière du jour ! ». Tous les loups ne purent s'empêcher d'obéirent, même Derek. Ils savaient très bien que Stiles étaient sérieux et qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. L'entrainement terminé Stiles sortit son potable et vit 20 appels manqués de Damon, il sortit et cria pour les loups : « C'est privé, le premier qui écoute je lui casse le tympan ! » et appela Damon :

« _ Allô ?

_ Damon, c'est moi.

_ Stiles ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! s'écrie Damon à travers le téléphone.

_ Ça va, je t'ai dit que j'étais avec Scott. Dit Stiles le plus calmement dans du monde.

_ Euh… C'est qui… Scott… déjà ?

_ Mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui je suis partit. Répondit Stiles de la lassitude dans la voix.

_ Excuse, mais tu sais, moi, je regarde que toi. Dit Damon faussement gêné.

_ Damon ! Cria Stiles rougissant.

_ C'est bon, j'arrête. Mais tu sais que je suis sérieux, bébé. Souffla Damon.

_ Je t'ai d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! On se voit ce soir.

_ J'ai hâte bébé ! Répondit Damon.

_ Moi aussi, bébé. Dit Stiles avant de raccrocher, rougissant ».

Il prit quelques instants avant de revenir au loft, le visage neutre. Un silence de mort l'accueillit. Puis

il vit Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac et même Derek, avec des écouteurs ou un casque sur la tête. Alors, il prit ses affaires et fit signe à Scott qu'il partait. Une fois sur qu'il soit partit Scott demanda, sûr de lui : « Vous avez tous entendu comme moi ? ». Un oui général lui répondit et il continua : « Il l'a appelé « bébé »! ».

« Merci Scott, mais on avait entendu ! Grogna Derek. »

Tout le monde pouvait sentir la fureur de l'Alpha autour de lui. La meute ne voyait pas bien pourquoi, mais il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à l'Alpha quand il est dans cet état.

Stiles arriva devant chez lui, gara sa jeep et entra. A peine fut-il dans le salon que son père le mitrailla de questions :

« _ Alors, c'est vrai que Damon est là ? Tu leur à présenter ? Il t'a reconnu ?...

_ Papa ! Oui Damon est là, oui il m'a reconnu, et non je leur ai pas présenté et je ne compte pas le faire.

_ Mais, pourquoi ? S'enquit son père.

_ Parce qu'ils ne sont pas prêts ! Cria-t-il sur son père.

_ Désolé… Mais comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Damon… Tu leur as dit pour… Vous ?

_ Non, mais je pense qu'ils le savent, je ne suis pas dupe. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas leur cacher ».

A ce moment-là, Stiles reçu un message de Damon : « Devant ta porte, tu m'invite ? ». Stiles alla ouvrir la porte, et invita Damon à entrer. Le shérif échangea quelques salutations avec Damon, prétexta une urgence et s'en alla. Stiles reçu un message de la meute comme quoi elle venait chez lui et qu'ils venaient tous. A ces mots Stiles sourit et Damon sut tout de suite ou il voulait en venir.

« _ Alors on fait ça maintenant ? Demanda Damon.

_ Oui, maintenant. Sourit Stiles ».

Damon alla se placer au centre de la pièce, de manière à être bien visible depuis l'entrée. Stiles déverrouilla la porte et vint se placer à côté de Damon, ses mains sur sa nuque. Damon vint placer les siennes sur la taille de Stiles et le colla à lui. Damon renifla un peu l'air et déclara : « Ils arrivent ». Stiles sourit et la porte s'ouvrit. La meute resta interdite devant ce spectacle, Stiles et Damon en train de s'embrasser. Ils restèrent figé pendant quelques instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement de leur Alpha les ramène sur Terre. Stiles et Damon se séparèrent et regardèrent un instant la meute avant de voir Derek se jeter sur Damon, l'écrasant au sol en lui brisant la colonne vertébrale. Derek se releva, pensant l'avoir tué et regarda son corps quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Stiles qui avait éclaté de rire.

« _ C'est bon Damon, relève toi. Dit Stiles entre deux fou rires. Arrête de faire semblant.

A ces mots et à la surprise de tous Damon se releva et fit craquer son dos.

_ Mais c'est qu'il ferait presque mal ton chienchien ! Se moqua Damon, alors que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de la meute.

_ Heu… Stiles ? C'est QUOI ton pote exactement ? Demanda Isaac.

_ Stiles, il serait temps de leur dirent, non ? Dit Damon.

_ T'es sur ? Moi qui voulais les faire mijoter encore un peu… Répondit Stiles en s'approchant de Damon et en l'embrassant ».

Nouveau grognement. Encore Derek. Stiles se sépara de Damon et se remit à rire. Et comme pour agacer encore plus l'Alpha il bascula Damon sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Damon enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et l'embrassa de nouveau. Encore un grognement, plus fort que les autres. Encore et toujours Derek. Ce grognement fut suivit de plus petits, embarrassés, venant du reste de la meute. Stiles se releva toujours en riant, mais cette fois pas un rire moqueur, un beau rire cristallin et léger, puis s'arrêtant devant l'Alpha, il lui dit : « T'as fini de grogner ? Mes pauvres oreilles ! ». Alors que tout s'attendait à ce que Derek frappe ou plaque l'humain contre n'importe quel mur, le sourire franc de Stiles avait apaisé l'Alpha qui se retransforma en humain ne se rappelant même pas avoir perdu le contrôle et s'être transformé. Puis Damon arriva derrière Stiles, le poussant légèrement pour qu'il puisse parler à Derek. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose si bas que même lui avait dû faire un effort pour l'entendre : « T'inquiète ce n'est pas mon genre, je te le laisse. Stiles savait que tu allais réagir comme ça ! » Il avait fini sa phrase presque en chantonnant. Stiles dit alors tout haut en faisant s'écarquillé les yeux de Derek, sourire Damon et intrigua les autres : « Hé ! Comment ça je ne suis pas ton genre ? » Il avait dit ça tellement sur la rigolade que Stiles et Damon éclatèrent de rire, alors que Derek regardait toujours Stiles les yeux écarquillé et que le reste de la meute les dévisageaient sans comprendre.

« _ Alors ça y est, je content pour toi gamin ! Lança Damon en mettant une petite tape dans le dos de Stiles.

_ Ouais ! Cool hein ? Dit Stiles fier de lui.

_ Heu… Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Avait demandé Erica, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être spectateur.

_ Je ne sais pas si certains l'on remarquer, mais Stiles a une odeur particulière. Un de ses cousins, Tyler, est un loup garou, et Stiles a quelques un de ses dons par la génétique. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je rentre, Stiles, Tyler va me passer un savon, mais bon, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Dit Damon, rêveur.

_ Ok, donc je récapitule, Stiles à des dons de loup parce qu'il a un cousin loup garou avec qui tu… sors ? Dit Isaac. Mais ça ne nous dit pas t'es quoi, TOI ?

_ Bah, c'est un vampire ! Dit Stiles comme si c'était évidant.

_ Un… Un… Vamp… Vampire … ?! S'étonne Erica. Mais comment tu as pu te régénérer ? Même un loup n'aurait pas pu !

_ Stiles l'a dit, je suis un vampire. Mais comme je suis hybride mes capacités de régénération sont décuplées. Répondit calmement Damon.

_ Ok, tu es un vampire hybride… Mais hybride avec quoi ? Demande Isaac.

_ Bah, avec un loup garou ! Dit Stiles avec un ton qui voulait sous-entendre qu'ils étaient idiots de ne pas avoir deviné.

_ N'empêche que, si j'ai bien suivi, Damon est avec le cousin de Stiles. Alors pourquoi vous vous embrassiez quand on est entré ? Demande Scott toujours interdit à cette scène.

_ Humm… Comment dire ? Dit Stiles avec un ton amusé.

_ Je lui rendais un… Service. Dit Damon, puis en entendant Derek grogner. Il voulait vérifier un truc. Alors ? Satisfait de sa réaction ?

_ Oh oui ! Plus que satisfait ! Merci bébé ! Répondit Stiles.

_ De rien gamin ! Lance Damon en sortant de la maison avec un dernier sourire à Stiles. A plus… Cousin ! »

A peine Damon fut sorti, que Derek grogna, montrant au vampire son territoire. Puis, il entendit Damon lui lancer : « Je sais Derek, cette ville est ton territoire ! Mais il y en a un que tu n'as pas marqué. Dépêches toi de le revendiquer ou on va te le piquer ! ». Derek grogna un peu plus fort et Damon partit en riant. Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Erica n'ayant pas compris tournèrent un regard interrogateur à leur Alpha, qui ne leur répondit que part un petit rougeoiement de ses yeux, les bêtas savants qu'il ne fallait pas posé de questions se résignèrent. Stiles qui lui semblait avoir compris s'amusa et posa à l'Alpha « La » question qui brulait les lèvres du reste de la meute : « Et c'est QUI ce territoire, Derek ? ». L'Alpha darda son regard rouge sur l'humain et lui répondit à la surprise de tout le monde : « Toi », avant de l'embrasser.

Stiles qui lui, avait compris l'allusion de Damon, ne se doutait pas de la réaction de Derek. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis, reprenant contenance, il répondit vivement au baiser de Derek, sous les regards étonnés puis gênés, de la meute. Un raclement de gorge de Scott et un : « Vous avez une chambre pour faire ça ! » d'Erica, les deux compagnons se séparèrent, puis Derek vint se placer au côté de Stiles passant son bras autour de sa taille. Les bêtas, surpris mais aussi gênés de la scène qui venait de se produire sous leur yeux demandèrent un par un :

«_ Depuis… Commença Scott.

_ …Quand… Continua Isaac.

_ ...Vous deux ? Finirent Boyd et Erica ».

L'Alpha et l'humain se regardèrent et Stiles répondit : « Heu… En comptant aujourd'hui ? Humm… 30 secondes ! », Puis il éclata de rire. Alors que la meute allait poser plus de questions, ils virent Derek se mettre face à Stiles et lui demander : « Alors, tu t'y attendais à cette réaction-là ? », puis il l'embrassa de plus bel. Stiles sourit et répondit au baiser, les bêtas toujours ignorants de la situation dans son ensemble, regardèrent un instant les compagnons, puis ils repartirent, résignés à ne pas les dérangés maintenant.

Quelques heures plus tard, le shérif rentra enfin de son urgence et découvrit Stiles et Derek endormi sur le canapé, Stiles sur les genoux de Derek et blottis contre son torse, alors qu'une des mains de Derek serrait Stiles à la taille. Voyant son fils comme ça, il sut que son plan avec Damon avait fonctionné, et il alla se coucher, regardant une dernière fois le visage serein et endormi de son fils. Le lendemain, Derek se réveilla en premier, serrant par reflexe le corps blottis contre lui, Stiles. Il se laissa envahir par cette douce odeur quelques secondes, puis reniflant l'air d'un coup, il remarqua la présence du shérif dans la pièce d'à côté. Déposant Stiles à côté de lui sur le canapé, en faisant son maximum pour ne pas le réveillé –surtout avec ses sens de loup-, Derek alla rejoindre le père de son compagnon dans la cuisine.

« _ Shérif. Le salua-t-il.

_ Hale. Répondit le père de Stiles, sans aucune agressivité dans la voix. J'aurais aimé être prévenu à l'avance, du fait que tu dormais ici.

_ Euh… Ce n'était pas prévu…


End file.
